


(☆^ー^☆)

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Crack, M/M, dont look at me, kawaii emo grandpa portman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the fuck did i just write</p>
            </blockquote>





	(☆^ー^☆)

I walk into the LA starbucks wearing a fob shirt and ten super kawaii bows in my gray hair. And of course I have on approximately ten tons of eyeliner. I order a Pumpkin Spice Latte because PSLs are totes kawaii. As I sip my drink I suddenly spot Ransom Riggs! OMG ITS MY SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He walks over to me and my kokoro is doki doki-ing so hard because I luv him so much.  
"Hello there," he says to me. "I love ur kawaii bows so much you look so kawaii also I love Fall Out Boy too."  
"Omg!!! Thank you Mr. Riggs!!" I say super excited.  
"Call me Ransom" He chuckles. "also would you like to get married and live in japan with me forever and have lots of kawaii babies"  
"omg yes" I say.  
And we live happily ever after.


End file.
